A Second Life, A Lot of Memories, and Some More Problems
by SaigeTheMage
Summary: When they died, our favorite FMA characters thought they would get to go peacefully. Did they? WRONG! Now they are reincarnated into the YJ time period, where they are the Team! How could this go? Either great, or horribly wrong. Let's hope for the former. Will be restarted soon, but due to school and a long gap in writing, that will take a while. Sorry.
1. Prologue

Life_ is about giving and taking. You must give as much as you take. That is the universal rule of the world and Alchemy, a power that brought both good fortune and destruction. Though, it seems that even life can break that law at some points, whether it is through reincarnation or other means. For some people, they were never included in this cycle, just being newborn souls every single time, but for others, they belong to this cycle, without fail, and eventually remember someday. Truth just loves to mess with life, huh? He especially loves to do so with the souls of his favorite people._

_So tell me; what are you truly, when you are in the darkness with no way out? Are you the lie, or the real thing? Or just something in between?  
_

* * *

**Flames**

He would never admit it to anyone, but ever since he was young, he had a love of fire. He always loved watching the flames tossed into the air, as if they were done by him. His own flame was kept burning by his parents, but then they died, and it was nearly extinguished, that flame he loved. Bats took him in, and revived it through giving him a chance to atone for what he had done in his previous life (not that Bats knew), though he hated the sunglasses and mask. At least he wasn't blind again…

**Marksmanship**

She was the best in her family with long ranged shooting weapons; guns, bows, crossbows, you name it, she can hit the target spot on with it. Her father (not her father; fathers are supposed to be caring, kind, protective, not like this man, not the man from before who, despite not being all that most of the time, still cared for her) made her use a bow, not wanting her to rely on a gun or a crossbow, but secretly, she snuck out and used a gun, and the feeling was almost natural when she fired, and she sometimes used it against criminals, incapacitating them. But then her father got mad. She was supposed to become an assassin, not a protector. But wasn't she supposed to protect someone? Wasn't there a man that she had to protect despite everything? At least she had a family again, but with a mom in jail (dead, her mind rang out, from a time long ago), a dad who should be in prison, and a sister who abandoned her, it was like her life long ago, with no family members except her father, but different in a sense; after all, no one in her family was dead, and she preferred it that way.

**Dreams**

He didn't know what to make of his father. Sure he there all the time, but something inside him told him to hate the man that cared for him. Every night, he had a dream about his old man leaving, his mom dying, and a boy and him being left behind. It never made sense; it wasn't logical. He would wake up every morning to a father that hadn't abandoned his family, a mother who wasn't dead, and no child besides himself. At least he had his science classes; they managed to distract him from everything, especially Chemistry (Alchemy, a voice whispered in his head during his dreams as he fought strange monsters that just won't go down and people of unimaginable power)….

**Looks**

He always looked different, hasn't he? Every time he swims in the city, people look and stare at him, gossiping about how he looked. Why? Was it because he didn't look "normal" because of his gills and his webbed fingers? Was it because of his hair? His skin? At least he didn't have red eyes like last time; that would have taken the cake. And it was all because he looked different. He just hoped he wouldn't lose his people again.

**Dreams**

Superboy, Project Kr, they called him. It was as though he wasn't a being like them, like he was a means to an end, but the dreams say otherwise. In them, he saw people; people who considered him as though he was an equal. He had a whole family: a brother, a wife, so many friends who like fathers, mothers, uncles, and aunts, but sometimes they disappeared. First went the woman with chestnut brown hair; she disappeared one day, and reappeared as something so disgusting he dry heaved after he woke up. Then came that man. He just reappeared several days after he disappeared, but he disappeared again with a smile on his face. Then one after another, they kept on disappearing, and he cried. But why did he cry? And did that boy who was his brother call him Al?

**Mechanics**

Ever since a young age, she loved technology. As a white Martian, she was scorned by her green and red counterparts, but the technology never scorned her; it instead gave her a familiar feeling, as though she did it for someone. She was one of the best with technology, and that was something that surprised everyone. Her, a white Martian, was amazing with technology? That was like an insult to them. So they called her names, pushed her around, scorned her existence as something that didn't fit the status quo. But her uncle never did anything like that. Sure, she stowed away, which would have gotten her severely punished, but that was to find the one person that wasn't there but should be, and he understood her need to leave Mars and appreciated her talents. It may be like a fairy tale to some, she at least knew that he was there, somewhere; it would take time before she could find him, though.

**Strength**

She was always struggling from the beginning. She was sick most of the time, and if she over exerted herself, then she would cough up blood. Almost ironically, she was amazing with magic, and could pull a mean punch if she wanted to. Then came the surgery when she was twelve. As it turned out, her organs were messed up, so the surgery managed to fix that problem, but she lost her ability to have children, but that never affected her at that age. It took her a long time to recover, but she was fine with that; she had been staying strong for a long time, as she had to in order to keep her body strong and her magic as powerful as usual. It was just like before, with the people she loved.

**Friendship**

She would never admit it, but she had a hard time making friends in the beginning. Maybe it was because she was that child, the one born from a family with just a single mom and a father who left. She had many siblings, but they never had the same problems as she did when it came to friends; maybe they had some special charisma or something. Then it came; her pet cat in shining armor. Her mom got her a cat, a black and white one, dwarf in size, a distinct personality, and it reminded her of a time from long ago. She named it with a familiar (but not familiar as well) name. It became her best friend fairly quickly, with her spending more time with her then she would with her family, though she guess it would be because they could relate to each other like they did once upon a time ago, back when she was the girl from a dying clan and her pet was someone who was like a sister to her.

* * *

_Akari: Yep, I am back after giving up my previous story to AgentCatherine (go check it out if you like Club Penguin). I just had to get this off my chest though. I was in my home, wondering my imagination, when this popped into my head! The YJ characters as the FMA characters reincarnated! It was just too good to pass up! I told a couple of my friends my idea for this and who would be what character if this happened, but one of my ideas got them laughing their heads off and telling me to get out due to making them laugh so hard, so yeah. That went well. Oh well. I will edit this is if there are mistakes, so point them out, okay?  
_

_However, the team isn't the only victim. They are just a few of many in this idea, and if this is goes well, then more will appear, but you won't really realize it until I show it._

_Does the intro have anything to do with this story? Maybe? I had no clue why I was typing it. Could just be referring to the reincarnating going on here._

_Reincarnation Tally: 8 shown, more to come later if this goes well. I will eventually do something like this later on._


	2. Author's Note (aka not abandoned)

Hello, everyone!

As you see, I have changed my username, and it has been 2 years since I have last updated. I am now SaigeTheMage instead of AkariWarriorofSoul. I have entered my senior year of high school, and am preparing for all of the things that come with it, including... ugh, senior interviews. I have grown to love different series, am looking back at older ones, and have been expanding my horizons; also, I have been taking classes and participating in clubs that can take up my time; tacked on to that is looking into scholarships for college and a part-time job.

But that isn't all. I have not updated this story, and for this, partial blame falls on issues with computers.

So for those who haven't looked at my profile, here is what happened:

I was using a different computer for this story; my previous one, in fact. Then, one day, it refused to connect to the internet, and that's where things get interesting. Sometimes it connected, sometimes it didn't, and I was frustrated during this because I couldn't do much on it. I even had difficulty doing my school work. Nobody knew what was wrong, we tried everything, and eventually, it got so bad that we took to a repair shop to find out my computer essentially fried itself. With all of my work for the story on there. It blew up on me. :(

Luckily, I have a new computer now. It works for the most part, but my iTunes won't work (hence why I have Spotify), and my games are lagging. And... I have nothing for this. I literally have nothing for this on my computer for right now.

This, however, does not excuse how much I have been procrastinating. And for that, I am sorry.

This story will make a comeback.

It will be rewritten.

And it will be completed!

And I will hold myself to that.

Thank you everyone for your patience.

And I hope you have a great day! ;)

-Saige


End file.
